


Trust your heart, let fate decide.

by W_tea_40



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_tea_40/pseuds/W_tea_40
Summary: ~It's just a regular day at work when the reader is called into the office of her awful boss. There she is introduced to a "new member of the team" that she recognizes immediately as Sam Wilson the falcon himself. Why is he there in her podunk town in the middle of nowhere? Read this and you just might find out.~





	1. Chapter 1

This week has been a major bitch. I am so close to quitting my job that I don't care if lose it. I might as well just yeet my desktop at my boss. I do like that idea. Or maybe I could sleep with his wife? Oh, I like that idea much better. She's such a sweet little thing. How I would love to-

"Hey sweet cheeks." I feel more than I see a rolling chair smacking into the side of my desk. This not only does wonders in startling me. Nay. It aids in pulling me from my well deserved daydreaming. I may fight today. I turn to see whomst I would be fighting today. My one friend and only tolerable person in this office, Jules. "Yes sugar lips? It's not like you're interrupting anything important." With a wink and a smile I pick up my iced tea taking a good slurp.

"Although you may think daydreaming about America's Ass is of the utmost importance right now. That is not the issue at hand. Trust me." Oh that ass is always my top priority. "Besides he lives like in New York city baby. There is the slimmest fucking chance you will ever meet him. So reel it in. Now we have a case of a very handsome man on our hands." I give a mock indignant gasp and a big ole pout. I softly say. "But America's Ass." With a snort she says . "Babygirl you have to listen to me. I. Have. Tea." I leaned in closely. She gets so quiet when she gossips. I love to hate the gossip. "Oh, do tell."


	2. Chapter 2

"HEY SWEET-HEART!!!" I stand to go into his office. Fuck you, boss man. I'll show you sweet-heart as I rip yours out and eat it you fat fu- "Yes Mr. Lenox? How may I be of assistance sir?" I say with the most saccharine sweet smile. "Oh, how good of you to join us my dear." My smile never falters. "It's a pleasure to be here Mr. Lenox."

"Since you missed our office meeting this morning, I would like to introduce you to our newest team member, Simon Winston ." I turn to see Sam Fucking Wilson extending his hand to me. He is so beautiful. "Ma'am, I look forward to working with you." As I take his hand he wraps his other hand around mine. Gives me that wide bright smile and I nearly pass out. "I also look forward to working with you Mr. Wi-Winston." That was hella close. Well, now I sound incompetent. That is so fun for me! That alias is odd. It's so close to his name. I nearly slipped up over it. I wonder what the Avengers have to do in this Hill-Billy town in the middle of nowhere?

All I can do right now is stare into his eyes. He has not let go of my hand yet. He also hasn't broken eye contact. I'm burning up. Help. Breaking the silence I hear Mr. Lenox to the rescue. "I think that's enough physical contact for today kids." Sam let's go of my hand gently. Not before squeezing it softly.

"Isn't it about time you get back to work little miss heart eyes?" It takes every fiber in my being not to deck him and storm out. What I actually do is look at Sam roll my eyes. Which earns me a small chuckle. I then turn with my signature smile. "My apologies Mr. Lenox. I'll get right to it." On my way out the door I hear. "While you're at it get me a coffee." I'm going to kill him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't the one you may have wanted but I wanted to put something out there. This has been in my docs for a while. I thought I would share.

The rest of the week was rather uneventful. Everything fell into routine. I got the boss man his coffee, pumped out some emails, and took care of some paperwork. It was nearing 7:30pm on Friday when I finally got home to my apartment. I set my wallet and keys down onto the little table near my door. I hang my jacket up and kick my shoes off. I head towards my room on the other side of the house.

As I pass my living room I give my cat a little love. Her name is Freya after the goddess of cats, lust and death. I think that is beautiful just like she is.

The first thing I do when I get to my room is reach behind my back under my shirt unclasp my bra. I then proceed to throw that bitch onto the floor. I head over to my dresser and pick out a very large and in-charge t-shirt that could be considered a dress and some Satin sleep shorts. And when I say this t-shirt is large, and I mean very large even Captain America would be swimming in this t-shirt.

I give a soft chuckle at my own joke moving to the kitchen. Open my fridge and I take a mental note to go grocery shopping this weekend. I pull out a pre-made salad. I then put a healthy and generous amount of cheese on top. For dessert I grab a pint of Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. I walk over to my couch curling up in a blanket turn on the TV. I eat my salad while watching a shitty reality TV show.

Before I know it my salad is gone. Freya has crawled up at my feet. I don't want to wake her. I forgot a spoon now I can't eat dessert. So, I'll just sit here starving. I flip the channel to the news because sometimes I just like to watch the news lady do her job. Not in a creepy way. I just think she's really powerful and I love her.

Apparently there was another massive explosion in the town about an hour away from me. The beautiful woman on the news was saying that the explosion was thought to be planned a sabotage and revenge. Which doesn't make any sense. It's Vermont what are we going to do hippie you to death?

My phone lights up with a restricted number. Normally I wouldn't pick the phone up. I'm just curious to see if I can find out why the hell Sam "The Falcon" Wilson was at my workplace today.


End file.
